


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2016 (5/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [62]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Accidental Baby Acquisition, Canon Compliant, Finn-centric, Force-Sensitive Finn, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Three-Line Fic Thursday (Finn-centric, Finn adopts a baby).





	

Life as the New Jedi Order’s master-at-arms is not _peaceful_ , per se, but after a long stretch of years as a soldier – by birth, first, and without choice – by choice, later, and for rebirth – raised by rote and conditioned by routine – Finn’s life of teaching lightsaber forms and studying holocrons dances forward to a rhythm that changes tempo or timbre, but never falters, and there is a pleasant sense of security to each day spent by the shores of a vast, blue Takodana lake, with the spires of Maz’s rebuilt castle just barely visible across the horizon and the hum of the Force breathing in rhythm through every green leaf on the trees that surround the airy Temple with its high ceilings and familiar maze of rooms.

Until:

Maz, projected in blue light, invites Master Finn, and only Master Finn, to cross the lake to her castle _to meet his destiny_ , and on the first cooler day of autumn, the leaves overhead a riot of purple and red, he goes in the skimmer-ship they keep for visits to their old friends at the cantina and retreats to the shore; when he ascends the stone steps into the castle, Maz meets him at the doors and thrusts a squirming bundle bleeding so much _pure Light_ into the galaxy that Finn can’t understand how no one else is looking.

But he looks, down into her dozy-eyed tiny face, and he loves her right away.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by **plavapticica** at [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com). [**Request a Three-Line Fic!**](http://www.aimmyarrowshigh.com/post/151453107090)


End file.
